La dueña de la noche
by MARSONBFIEF
Summary: Los celos pueden ser tan posesivos como para llevar a alguien a matar al único hombre que ama (pesimo resumen pero leanlo, seguro les gustara song fic) por favor comenten asi se que les parecio, es la primera vez que hago un fic con trama tragica como esta pero amo esa cancion :3


**hola gente este es un fic que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo pero que nunca lo publique en esta cuenta, solo esta en como MarxSasuke así que quise traerla esta vez para ustedes espero que disfruten la lectura**

* * *

El llegaba yo dormía,

En silencio se acercaba,

Me dejaba una caricia,

Y en sus brazos me tomaba

Pov Mar

Me llamo Mar Son Bief de Uchiha, estoy felizmente casada con Sasuke Uchiha un importante empresario de la prestigiosísima empresa Uchiha Corp. El trabajaba todo el día y solo llegaba a casa de noche cuando yo ya estaba durmiendo, me sentía muy desprotegida y sola al saber que ya no compartíamos tiempo juntos como cuando éramos novios.

Cuando su cuerpo sentía,

Poco a poco despertaba,

Y mi miedo se moría,

Cuando el me hablaba

—Tranquila amor, Tranquila, Duerme que soy yo, Mi vida— esas eran sus palabras todas las noches, pero aunque no lo crean eran esas palabras las que me permitían saber que el me amaba con locura al igual que yo a él.

Una vez que me despertaba era inevitable quedarme tranquila, tanto nos amábamos que culminábamos tan solo cubiertos por una sabana. Al amanecer su despertador sonaba a las 5 Am, él se despertaba sabiendo que lo esperaba con el desayuno listo, él desayunaba junto a mi, nos bañábamos juntos y luego a las 7:30 partía hacia la empresa y regresaba nuevamente de noche.

Fin Pov Mar

Pov Narradora

Pasaron los años y todo era igual, el seguía siendo tan hermoso y amoroso como siempre, aun cuando vio su sueño de ser padre completamente destruido y todo por que habían descubierto que Mar no podía tener hijos, al parecer algo había empezado a andar mal en su organismo desde hacía tres meses pero para su suerte, él siempre seguía amándola y diciéndole esas palabras que tanto amaba, y que la convencía de ello

Y yo le creía,

Hasta que un día sin querer descubrí

Que era todo mentira,

Esas caricias no eran solo mías,

Y las palabras que el siempre decía

Yo era dueña de la noche pero el ella del día

Y todo el tiempo que nunca me daba,

Todo ese tiempo de mí se reía

Yo era dueña de la noche pero no de su vida

Era todo mentira, mentira

Uno de esos tantos días en los que ella limpiaba la casa en profundidad le llego una carta en un sobre rosa y perfumado, dedicado a su marido, pero ese no era todo sino que éste además era perfumado con perfume de mujer, completamente celosa Mar decidió abrir el sobre-aunque no era de ella leer la correspondencia ajena- pero tenía un mal presentimiento, lentamente lo abrió, termino de sacar el sobre y comenzó a leer

Carta:

Amado Sasuke, no sabes cuanto ansió poder verte de nuevo, extraño estar a tu lado, sentirme viva en tus brazos, que olvides a tu esposa, ella no puede darte todo, yo si, sabes que es verdad, solo yo puedo llenarte como deseas y más, no la necesitas.

Te estoy esperando, se que pasaremos una velada de lo mejor, ven.

Con amor tu tigresa rosa. S.H

Fin carta

—No puede ser-lloraba Mar-él no me haría tal cosa, él no lo haría

Pov Mar

Había pasado todo un mes y las cartas rosas perfumadas seguían llegando hasta que una tarde decidí seguirlo, él estuvo hasta el medio día en la empresa pero a la hora de almorzar almorzó fuera, pero no solo, sino con ella, se los veía muy felices juntos, hasta que vi como tomaba una carta rosa, supongo que la saco de su cartera pero no estaba segura. Pero no quise seguir mirando y decidí volver a casa.

Fin Pov Mar

Todavía no ha cambiado,

Aunque el no lo sabia,

Yo trataba de olvidarme,

Pero era inútil, no podía

Tan profundo y tan grande,

Era el amor que yo le daba

Y no podía acostumbrarme,

A saber que me engañaba.

Pov Sasuke

Estas reuniones son terribles, no veo la hora de llegar y estar con ella, la deseo tanto y no puedo evitarlo, en unas horas tengo una reunión con Riko Tsukuyomi, es mi mejor amiga de hace años, nos conocemos desde la infancia y ahora tengo la oportunidad de almorzar con ella, pero lo malo es que al ser por trabajo no puedo llevarla a ella, me encantaría que Riko la conociera, se que se llevarían ,muy bien, pero bueno, todo sea por mi amada Mar.

—Así que el gran Sasuke Uchiha Se caso ¿Quién lo diría?—Decía Riko burlonamente, ya en el restaurante-

—si, y la verdad es que la amo aunque no podamos ser padres— dije un poco mal

— ¡Ayy Baka! Pero pueden adoptar, ese no es motivo para estar mal—me regaño como solía hacerlo, siempre con una sonrisa— ¿Qué es esto?-dijo de repente sacando algo de mi maletín- ¿Te deja cartas rosas?—

—Claro que no- le respondí frunciendo el ceño—sabe que odio ese color

—Entonces tienes alguna enamorada o ¿amante?—

¿Qué tonterías dices Riko?—

Solo digo lo que leo—

¿Y qué lees?—le pregunté sobrador-

Para mi amado Sasuke—Leyó en el sobre y luego me lo entrego

Lo abrí y leí la carta

—Tsk ¿Qué es que nunca me dejará en paz?—

— ¿qué paso Sasuke? ¿Quién te lo envía?— preguntó

—Sakura Haruno, esa molestia siempre está intentando que deje a mi esposa por ella y no entiende qué jamás haré tal cosa, amo a Mar y eso no cambiará nunca

—Qué bello es oírte hablar así, me da placer saber que tienes a alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu vida—

El almuerzo terminó y volví al trabajo, en la noche le diría a Mar de adoptar un hijo

Fin Pov Sasuke

—Si no eres mío no serás de nadie Sasuke, juraste que serías mío hasta que la muerte nos separe y así será—mientras afilaba el cuchillo favorito de su esposo

El llego, yo no dormía,

En silencio lo esperaba,

Cuando se acerco a abrazarme,

Puse fin ahí a su vida,

Y vinieron a buscarme,

Estoy aquí desde aquel día,

Y en la noche al acostarme aun

Lo escucho todavía,

Pov Mar

Hace 2 semanas que me encerraron por el asesinato de Sasuke, por haberlo apuñalado en el corazón, mi Abogada se llama Haruno Sakura, es una pelirosa de ojos jades, pero creo que no hace nada para sacarme de aquí, al contrario pareciera que fuera a proposito, pareciera que ella quiere que me pudra aquí; siempre usa lapiceras con perfume y hojas de color rosa, lo cual lo único que hace es molestarme, ya que la desgraciada con la que Sasuke me engañaba usaba ese tipo hojas y ese olor…UN MOMENTO!- ES ELLA, CON ELLA ME ERA INFIEL SASUKE. ¡MIERDA!

Tranquila amor,

Tranquila,

Duerme que soy yo,

Mi vida.

—Eras tú… la amante de Sasuke eras tú—

—Hasta que te das cuenta idiota—dijo con maldad— y ahora por tu culpa ya no lo veré nunca más, así que te haré la vida imposible—al decir eso me lanzó un cuchillo con Sangre seca— es la evidencia de su muerte con él me lo quitaste y lo peor es que nunca pude tenerlo en mi cama— dijo la muy cínica—

¿Qué insinúas?— mirándola con odio— no me provoques o te llevaré con él— la amenace

Espera hasta el juicio linda, cuando muestren Dónde se la pasaba Sasuke todo el día—se fue riendo y dejándome muy molesta

El día del Juicio llego y yo no tenía abogada ya que la eche pero ella fue de todos modos como para ver el veredicto. Pasaron los videos de los últimos tres meces de vida y sentí que me moría en ese mismo momento, ya que se veía claramente como Sasuke asistía todos los días al trabajo y solo se ausentaba treinta minutos para almorzar y luego regresaba para seguir trabajando, en donde salía a las veintidós treinta. Por ende tendría que llegar a casa a las veintitrés en punto-cosa que siempre paso- eso solo significaba una cosa-Mate a un inocente solo por entupida-

Después del juicio obviamente me declararon culpable, cuando estuve encerrada solo pude reír y reír sin parar.

Fin Pov Mar

Y yo me reía,

Por que al final sin querer descubrí,

Que el no me mentía,

Esas caricias eran solo mías,

Todo fue invento de mis fantasías,

Yo era dueña de su vida y el ya no vivía,

Y una mañana me marche a buscarlo,

Para estar juntos,

Como el primer día,

Pov Narradora

Mar se termino suicidando ese mismo día que la sentenciaron a cadena perpetua, nadie sabía como pero ella tenía clavado en el pecho el mismo cuchillo con el cual mató a su esposo al hacer un chequeo al cuchillo tenía sus propias huellas digitales, cuando hicieron la autopsia encontraron en un bolsillo de su traje de presidiario encontraron una hoja azul y tenía escrito una nota que decía:

NOTA:

MATE AL ÚNICO HOMBRE QUÉ AME, AMO Y AMARÉ, PERO COMO NO CREO EN LA JUSTICIA DEL HOMBRE DEJARÉ QUÉ KAMI-SAMA SEA QUIEN ME CONDENE Y SI EL QUIERE TALVES VUELVA A ESTAR CON MI AMADO SASUKE UCHIHA

FIN NOTA

Y al encontrarme me abrazo y me dijo:

Tranquila amor, tranquila

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, por favor diganme que les parecio, acepto criticas constructivas o tomatazos :3 gracias por leer**


End file.
